Can't Stop the Saiyan Moonlight
by Vegeta's lil' Princess
Summary: * THE END! IS BRA REALLY DEAD? WILL GOTEN KILL 17?!* Bra's after a new toy Goten but her current toy 17 doesn't like it. Has the Saiyan Princess gone to far this time? Is she finally going to get what's coming to her
1. Default Chapter

Discliamer- I don't own DBZ/GT or the song 'Can't Stop the Moonlight"

Discliamer- I don't own DBZ/GT or the song 'Can't Stop the Moonlight"

Can't Stop the Saiyan Moonlight

"I'm bored." Princess Bra complained sitting on her throne watching the party. She yawned trying not to fall asleep. It was the same ol same ol. 

"I need a new guy." Bra thought looking around the crowed dance hall for her next victim.

"Been there. Done that. Moved on." Bra said about all the Prince at the party. She had dated 98% of all the young Prince.

Bra was after all the most desired princess ever. Princes from all over the universe wanted her and would do anything to have her and Bra loved it.

When the Saiyan Princess got bored or annoyed with one Prince she'd just dump him and date another one. It was all fun and games for Bra but not the Prince who really loved her and were heartbroken.

Some powerful Prince vowed to win Bra back and went to extremes to do it. It got so bad her parents forbid her to date anymore. 

That didn't faze the princess who just turned her attention to non-royals. Her favorites were hot knights because of the danger factor. It could end up being deadly for the knights. Bra knew this and enjoyed playing with guys futures.

"Hello Hottie!" Bra said evilly checking out a hot young knight with spiky black hair and an innocent smile.

Bra got up and walked to where the knight was. She stayed back and just observed her new guy for a while. Bra's curiosity grew as she saw her guy talking to some blonde girl.

"Hmmm. This could add to the fun." Bra secretly thought watching her guy put his arm around the blonde.

"You!" Princess Bra pointed at one of her guards.

"Come here!" Bra ordered.

"Yes my princess." The handsome young guard kneeled before Bra.

"Who's that?" Princess Bra asked motioning at her guy.

"Son Goten." The guard answered after looking over to see who the Princess meant but stayed on his knees. Bra looked at him coldly expressing she wanted more information.

"He's a third class knight who's just returned from the battle against Shira where he lead us to victory." The guard reported.

"And the blonde?" Bra asked not even looking down at the guard answering her questions. She was to busy already plotting.

"That's lady Marron. Son Goten's fiancé." The guard answered obediently.

"He being engaged will only make my conquest more fun." Bra thought. One of her favorite games was stealing guys away from girls she hated just because she can and making their lives miserable.

"They're going to be married late this summer…" The guard started going into useless detail interrupting Bra reliving the time she stole Princess Risa one of her rivals fiancé Azen.

It was classic. Azen left Risa at the alter for Bra. Risa was so furious she got her family to declare war against the Planet Vegeta. The next day Bra dumped Azen driving him to also get his planet to go to war against the Saiyans.

"Shut up!" Bra snapped annoyed making the guard shake in fear. He had angered the powerful Princess.

"Throw him in the dungeon." Bra ordered two other knights. Bra laughed amused by the guards weak efforts to resist arrest. Once the pest was gone Bra walked over to her target.

"Hello Goten." Princess Bra said seductively.

"My Princess." Goten stuttered bowing before Bra shocked that the Saiyan Princess was actually talking to him.

"I heard you played a key role in the Saiyan Kingdom's last victory." Bra said to Goten.

"You're to kind Princess. I am not worthy of such and honor. Really it was all the brave knights." Goten was modest.

"Nonsense. You did a heroic deed for my kingdom and I intend on rewarding you for it." Bra emphasis 'rewarding' so Goten would get it but by the look on his face he didn't.

"Meet me at midnight in the royal quarter." Bra told Goten.

"Don't be late. I'm not a patient Princess." Bra warned leaving to take care of something before their rundavou.

"You're not going to go are you?" Marron asked her fiancé concerned.

"Why wouldn't I?" Goten asked confused.

"Because she wants to seduce you!' Marron almost screamed.

"What? Now way!" Goten laughed.

"Didn't you notice the way she was looking at you and flirting?" Marron asked.

"Princess Bra's not like that." Goten stated naively.

"Where have you been. Princess Bra is famous for seducing knights and ruining their lives. The dungeon's are full of knights Bra's messed around with and are now going to be executed by her command." Marron tried to make Goten see the truth.

"And now she wants you." Marron said sadly fearing what was going to happen.

"You're being paranoid. Nothings going to happen." Goten assured.

"Fine. But if you end up on death row because of her don't come to me for help." Marron ran off mad leaving Goten doubting if he should except Princess Bra's invitation.

Authors Note- Come on now! You know Goten's going to go! But do you know what Bra's planning for him? Anyways! For all you reader who are wondering if this is an A/U fic you'll just have to wait till the end to find out!


	2. Not the Only One

Discliamer- I don't own DBZ/GT or the song 'Can't Stop the Moonlight"

"I knew you'd come." Bra smirked at the door opening. She didn't have to look up from the book she was writing in to know who it was.

"How could you be so sure?" Goten asked walking into the elegant but dark royal room.

"Because no guy can resist me." Bra stated conceitedly.

"So the rumors are true." Goten said slowly hoping beyond hope he was still right.

"What rumors? The rumors of me being and evil seductress who plays with Prince and Knights for sport? A heartless Princess who throws her play toys into the dungeon once I'm bored with them?" Bra asked raising an eyebrow at Goten.

"Well..um…yes." Goten answered timidly.

"Damn right." Bra said without shame her eyes flashing evilly.

"And now you want me." Goten stated the obvious.

"Hmmm. You're not as oblivious as everyone says you are." Bra commented.

"No. I am not but I am engaged." Goten said serious.

"So?" Bra shrugged.

"So. I'm going to marry.." Goten started explaining.

"The daughter of your father's best friend." Bra filled in his sentence.

"Huh?" Goten blinked not sure he had heard the Princess correctly.

"Son Goku your father and Krillen Marron's father have been best friends since they were little. When you were born Krillen promised your father if he ever had a daughter she should marry you. Then a few years later when Marron was born he promised her to you making the engagement official." Bra repeated Goten's history back to him.

"You two were raised together and grew up being best friends." Bra continued never stopping.

"Then when you were 13 and she was 10 your parents told you all about your engagement. At first you two were against it. You still thought girls were icky and she didn't see you as anything but a friend. Then as you guys got older you became accustom to the idea and planned your wedding for next summer." Bra said like she was reciting a memorized speech.

"How do you… Why do you.. wha..?" Goten was at a loss of words.

"I've done my homework." Bra informed.

"But if you know my story and that I'm engaged why are you after me?" Goten asked curious.

"Because it's fun." Bra said the answer clear to her.

"I don't think I like your idea of fun." Goten said truthfully starting to leave.

"Why? I'm offering you a chance of a lifetime to be with the hottest Princess in the universe." Bra said leaning back on the door her body blocking Goten's way.

"I think being with you might be hazardous to my health." Goten said a bit harshly.

"Maybe." Bra said seductively edging closer to Goten.

"Maybe not." Bra whispered to his lips.

"I can't take that risk." Goten concluded stepping back away from Bra stopping briefly to stare into the Princess's glittery eyes before leaving.

Bra stood in the door way watching Goten leave unaware she was being watched and her spy had seen everything. 

The mystery guys had been keeping a close eye on Princess Bra at the party and saw her approach a third class knight to speak with him.

Suspicious he followed the Princess to the Royal Records chamber located in the depths of the castle.

"What is the Saiyan Princess plotting now?' The spy wondered watching Bra pull out a file from on of the shelves examine it then site down at a desk and read the documents.

Once Bra had completed her research she placed the file back in it's exact spot and made sure to cover her tracks before heading to the Royal quarters.

"Not him." The spy secretly cursed as he recognized the knight Bra had been talking to at the party. He silently laughed as he watched the knight hesitate for a sec before entering.

"He has no idea what he's getting into." The spy smirked as he quietly sneaked into the royal quarters and witnessed the whole meeting between the Princess and knight from the shadows.

"Looks like he's not giving into your evil ways." The spy whispered wickedly emerging form the darkness and standing behind the Saiyan Princess.

"Please. No guys can resist me." Princess Bra laughed.

"Not even a cold blooded killer android." Bra stated looking up into the icy blue eyes of her spy and then kissing him.

17 gladly returned Bra's kiss passionately as The Princess closed the chamber doors so no one could witness their forbidden games.

Author Note- I love being evil! Look 17's now in the story! Love triangle! Anyways! I love 17! I love Goten! Guess what? Next chapter Bra sings! Yeah!


	3. Can't Hide From Bra's Kiss

Discliamer- I don't own DBZ/GT or the song 'Can't Stop the Moonlight"

"Why can't I stop thinking about her?" Goten asked himself pacing back and forth in his room early the next morning.

Even though Goten got home really late thanx to the Princess's midnight summoning he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned helplessly in bed for hours. An image of the Saiyan Princess looking gorgeously dangerous sitting on an elegant black leather lounge chair in a tight plastic purple mini skirt with matching litter top that showed off her killer body.

He felt his heart race at the sound of her seductive voice and when she stopped writing in her book and looked up at him with her sparkling eyes he was mesmerized.

"What could my dream mean?" Goten wondered remembering the vivid dream that invaded his night.

In his dream Goten found himself running through a dark forest to be with Bra. He finally reached the castle after what felt like an eternity to Goten. He looked up to find his beloved Princess leaning against the edge of her ivory balcony looking like the embodiment of eternal beauty. He long lavender hair dancing around her.

Goten instantly flew up to the balcony and leaned next to her. Goten took Bra into his arms. As he leaned down to kiss her Bra pulled out a deadly dagger with flames on it and thrusted it into Goten's chest piercing his heart at the exact moment his lips touched hers.

Goten woke from his nightmare dripping with sweet gasping for air. He suspected the nightmare had been a warning to stay away from the Saiyan Princess. There was no limit to the evils she was capable of.

"Am I falling in love with her?" Goten asked out loud as he felt a powerful desire to be with Bra again…………

"Woah! Déjà vu!" Goten thought as he walked to the castle and saw Princess Bra on her balcony.

"Right on time." Bra smiled wickedly watching Goten walk towards her balcony. She walked back into her bedroom to turned on her stereo.

"No! Come back my princess!" Goten silently begged. He was about to leave broken hearted when he heard slow low music coming form inside Bra's room.

"Under a fire sky. Gonna get to you. And no one can stop me." Bra sang stepping out onto the balcony.

"If you think that you won't fall. Well just wait till the sun goes down." Bra sang walking towards the edge.

"There's no escaping me." Bra sang looking down at Goten over the edge of the balcony.

"I'm like an eternal flame that leaves a spell upon your heart." Bra sang seductively.

"No matter what you do. It won't be long till I've got you right where I want you." Bra smirked as Goten flew up to her.

"Part of me the Starlight. Starlight." Bra sang admiring the millions of sparkling silver stars trapped in the dark red sky.

"You'll be lost in my rhythm so hot." Bra sang knowing she was getting Goten.

"I will steal your heart tonight." Bra promised looking right into Goten's eyes.

"You can't resist me. Can't hide from my kiss." Bra sang her lips millimeters away from Goten's.

"Cuz you know you can't fight the Saiyan Moonlight." Bra sang motioning to the full moon glowing dangerously above them.

"Deep in the dare you'll surrender your heart to me." Bra sang placing one hand on Goten's shoulder and the other on his chest.

"Cuz you know you can't fight my moonlight. No you can't defeat it. I'm going to get you heart." Bra sang getting temptingly close to Goten's mouth.

"No matter what you do. You're going to be mine tonight." Bra finished her song pulling Goten down capturing him in her fire-y kiss…..

The End

Authors Note- Yeah right this is the end! Ha! This is just the beginning! Bra's sang and got Goten. Now what is her hot android 17 going to do about it?


	4. 17's jealousy

"Time to get my Saiyan Princess back." 17 thought flying to Bra's room. It had been a week since Bra had gotten Goten. 17 knew very well that none of Bra's toys lasted for more than a week.

Except for him who'd been with her for 5 months. A new record for the Saiyan Princess even thought the whole time she was with 17 she also had other guys. 17 hated to admit it but he was Bra's backup.

"Back up or not. The Saiyan Princess's mine tonight." 17 smiled slyly landing on her balcony. He walked in on Bra and Goten making out.

"Amateur." 17 laughed silently as Bra pulled way from Goten. 17 couldn't hear what they were saying but by the sad look on Goten's face as Bra kicked him out 17 guessed she had just dumped him.

"That was some goodbye." 17 said sarcastically wrapping his arms around Bra standing behind her pulling her close to his body.

"Who said that was goodbye?" Bra pretended to not know what 17 was talking about.

"It's been a week." 17 stated the rules as he kissed Bra softly on the neck.

"So? I want to play with him more." Bra pouted.

"Why?" 17 demanded letting go of Bra and stepping away from her before she could kiss him.

"Aww! You're jealous!" Bra teased.

"No I'm not! Why would I be jealous of him?! I'm a million times better than him in every way!" 17 yelled angry.

"You're sooo jealous." Bra laughed loving making 17 mad.

"You're wrong!" 17 fumed.

"Whatever!" Bra said as she exited her room to go on her late night walks through the castle to be alone.

"I'm not jealous of that loser!" 17 said to himself for the thousandth time.

"Besides. How long can he last with the Saiyan Princess. They're complete opposites." 17 said out loud before taking off………

"I'm going to have to put an end to this." 17 thought realizing he had been wrong. Bra had lasted with Goten.

Authors Note- Awww! How cute! 17's jealous! I love it! But I think Bra made him mad! How is the evil 17 going to break up Bra and Goten?


	5. Bye Bye Goten

Discliamer- I don't own DBZ/GT or the song 'Can't Stop the Moonlight"

"Hello Saiyan Princess.' 17 said slyly walking in on Bra as she sat on her bed writing in her little purple book.

"What do you want?" Bra asked coldly not stopping her writing.

"I just wanted to congratulate you." 17 said calmly.

"For what?" Bra continued not caring.

"For the impossible happening." 17 said not being specific. 

Bra momentarily looked up at him and gave him her 'I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care' look.

"You know. You actually loving a guy." 17 said knowing exactly what Bra's reaction was going to be.

"What?!" Bra demanded getting up and storming up to 17 looking furious like he knew she would.

"She's so hot when she's mad." 17 secretly thought smiling.

"You know. How you love that little third class knight." 17 said keeping his cool looking down at Bra.

"You're out of your little circuit mind!" Bra screamed.

"I don't love Goten! I don't love any guy! I never have! I never will!" Bra got up in 17's face.

"Stop deny it! You love him! You've totally fallen in love!" 17 knew how to push Bra's buttons.

"Ahhh! Stop talking!" Bra screamed covering her ears fighting to not hear what she feared might be the inevitable truth.

"The Saiyan Princess's in love! Love! Love! Love!" 17 kept going at it.

"No! No! No! Noooo!" Bra screamed over and over again storming around her room.

"Awww! Looks like the Saiyan Princess's not as evil as she try's to be." 17 laughed knowing that would push Bra over the edge.

"Evil? I'll show you evil." Bra guaranteed getting back her fire.

17 followed his predictableprincess as she called two of her guards and made them follow her to Goten's room. 17 smiled as Bra knocked in the door and stormed in.

"Arrest him." Bra ordered pointing at Goten a cold vibe surrounding her.

"What? No!" Goten struggled against the guards. As he was being dragged away Goten looked over at Bra and saw no emotions but he did see 17 standing next to her grinning evilly.

Authors Note- Poor Goten! Bra's sent him to the dungeon! 17 thinks he's won now, but has he?


	6. Guilty Consious

Discliamer- I don't own DBZ/GT or the song 'Can't Stop the Moonlight"

"What the hell's wrong with me?!" Bra wondered mad sitting on her throne in the royal throne room my herself. There wasn't another person in the room. Or so she though.

"Why? Why? Why?" Bra kept asking herself hating the fact that she felt guilty about throwing Goten into the dungeon. The Saiyan Princess never thought she had a conscious or could feel guilty.

"Ahhhh!" Bra screamed in frustration hitting her fist on the arm rest of her throne.

"Ick!" Bra made a face realizing the Saiyan Princess thought Goten was cute. Not hot 'I want you' like all the other guys she'd been with. No. Goten was the adorable, loveable, funny type you just want to hang out with and laugh with and hold hands and hug.

"Nooo!" Bra shinned really annoyed by her new feelings.

"Awww! What's wrong Saiyan Princess? Are you sad?" 17 asked in a little boy's voice appearing next t her.

"Bite me!" Bra snapped not in the mood to play with 17.

"Maybe later tonight. If you know what I mean." 17 whispered slyly.

"Why don't you go to my bedroom chambers and wait for me?" Bra suggested seductively tracing 17's lips with her finger nail tip.

"Whatever you want." 17 obeyed kissing Bra on the mouth hard before going to do as he was told.

Authors Note- 17 thinks he going to get some!


	7. Forget Princess I want to be Queen

"Idiot." Bra smirked getting up to leave. She had no intentions of being with 17. Instead Bra wanted to get as far away as she could from the castle and everything else. One the way down one of the halls Bra crashed into someone.

"Watch it!" Bra screamed at the person unfortunate enough to crash into the furious princess.

"Where are you going sis?" Prince Trunks asked Bra.

"None of your business." Bra responded harshly pushing past her older brother.

"It's not sage to leave the castle. We're at war." Trunks informed his little sister.

"With who?" Bra asked curious why she didn't know about it.

"King Azen." Trunks named one of Bra's recent Ex's.

"So? We kicked his ass before." Bra stated not worried.

"Yes. But he's conquered many planets since our last battle. His army's much stronger. He want to take over the universe." Trunks explained.

"Really?" Bra asked getting interested.

"Yeah. He just might become King of the universe if we don't stop him." Trunks said a little worried.

"Hmmm. I wouldn't mind getting back together with Azen if that made me Queen of the universe." Bra secretly thought. Her need for power rising.

"Thanx for the warning Trunksy. I think I'll lock myself in my room where it's safe." Bra lied thinking if 17 had heard what she just said he'd be smiling wickedly taking it the wrong way.

Once Bra was out of her brother Trunks sight she stole a space ship and headed for King Azen's planet.


	8. Goten's Escape

"Why would she do this to me? I thought she changed. I thought she cared." Goten shook his head sadly sitting in a cold dark dungeon cell.

"What's going on?" Goten wondered as the sound of swords clashing interrupted his trance.

"Pan!? What are you doing here?" Goten asked surprised to see his niece running towards him with the guards keys in her hands.

"I'm breaking you out/" Pan stated unlocking the cell door.

"But you can be arrested for this." Goten said worried.

"You have to get out of here. Go to another planet far away where you're safe." Pan advised not wanting to see her uncle executed.

"No! I can't leave! I have to see Bra! I have to tell her I love her!" Goten argued.

"But she doesn't love you! She threw you in the dungeon! She's evil! Why can't you see that?!" Pan yelled.

"No! You don't understand! I love her! I love her with all my heart! I can't live without her!" Goten insisted.

"She's already replaced you! She's with King Azen now!" Pan informed.

"What?" Goten couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry Uncle Goten." Pan said sympathicly feeling sorry for her love struck uncle.

"I don't care! I'll do anything to get my love back!" Goten swore flying off……………

Authors Note- This chapter is for my friend Felidae! It's dedicated for her cuz duh she's my friend and she loves Goten!


	9. 17's just another name in Bra's little p...

"She's taking to long." 17 complained lying on Bra's bed waiting for her. He was about to get up and go find her when he noticed a purple glitter book on Bra's dresser.

"Hmm. This is the stupid book she's always writing in." 17 picked up the book curious. He opened it up and flipped through the pages and saw name of Princes and Knights on the top of the pages.

"Where's the page on me?" 17 wondered looking for his name realizing it was Bra's guy book. A book she used to write her true thoughts and feeling of all the guys she's played with.

"I bet she wrote about how hot I am and how bad she wants me." 17 smirked conceitedly lying back on the bed against a pillow making himself comfortable. He was eager to read all the things his Saiayn Princess wrote about him.

"That little bitch!" 17 growled reading the first lines Bra wrote about him.

"17 seriously needs to get over himself! He thinks he's all that and he's really no! I've dated lots of guys hotter than him! The only reason I've kept him around for so long is cuz it's fun making him think I want him. I can't wait to see him go psycho when I tell him he's never ever going to get me." 17 read his fury rising with every word.

"I'll kill her!" 17 fumed throwing the book then blasting it into pieces.

"I'll teach that spoiled brat a lesson she'll never forget! I'll make her regret ever fooling around with me!" 17 swore taking off to get revenge on the Saiyan Princess.

Authors Note- Uh oh! 17's mad! What's the killer android going to do? Does he really think he can kill the Saiayn Princess? Ha! I don't think so! But then again………. Hey! Isn't the title of this chapter the coolest?! I love it!


	10. Bra Queen Of the Universe

"Your majesty. We're winning against the Saiyans." A knight reported kneeling before King Azen in his throne room.

"Excellent. We'll defeat the Saiyans, enslave them, destroy the Planet Vegeta then take over the universe." King Azen stated his plan for universal domination.

"Over my dead body!" A girl said dead serious. 

Everyone turned to see the Saiyan Princess standing in the throne room entrance with her hands on her hip looking furious. 

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the Saiyan Princess." King Azen said sarcastically.

"The one and only." Bra said as the kings guards pulled their swords on her.

"I thought hell would freeze over before I saw you again. What do you want?" King Azen demanded knowing perfectly well Bra was up to something.

"I have a proposition I want to discuss with you." Bra answered.

"In private." Bra added in a more seductive voice making King Azen smile.

"Let her go!" Azen called off his guards. Bra slowly waked up to him.

"Let's go to my chambers where we can be alone." King Azen suggested walking up to her.

"Fine." Bra agreed following Azen to his chambers……………….

"So why are you really here Bra?" King Azen asked certain the Saiyan Princess had ulterior motives.

"Are you here to kill me?" King Azen laughed.

"No. If I wanted to kill you. You'd be dead already." Bra shut up King Azen.

"Then." King Azen pressured.

"I'm here to tell you that you'll never defeat the Saiyans. You might be winning now but we always win in the end." Bra went into Saiyan pride mode.

"You don't have a chance in hell of taking over the Planet Vegeta so give up now." Bra said venomously.

"Oh really?" Azen challenged walking up to Bra.

"Yeah!" Bra stood up to Azen.

"But……" Bra started after a few seconds of silence.

"There is one way to get the Saiyan Kingdom." Bra hinted.

"And what's that?" Azen asked skeptical thinking it was another one of Bra's tricks.

"Team up with it's Princess." Bra answered.

"Are you saying you want to be partners in crime?" Azen asked liking where this conversation was going.

"No. I'm saying I want to be Queen of the universe." Bra corrected.

"Good. Because I've always wanted you as my Queen." Azen confessed walking over to a secret safe and pulling out a small black velvet box.

"Bra will you be my Queen?" King Azen proposed opening the box to reveal the 15 karat diamond engagement ring.

Authors Note- Ahhh! Bra's going to marry King Azen!!! Where's Goten or 17 when you need them? Hey! I kinda like the sound of Bra Queen of the Universe! Heheheh! Maybe I'll have her dump Goten and 17 and marry King Azen just for the power! What do you think?


	11. I Do

"Yes

"Yes." Bra answered as Azen slipped the expensive ring on her finger.

"I'll go tell my court to prepare so I can announce our engagement tonight." King Azen said happily. He kissed Bra long and passionately.

"I'll be right back my love." Azen said but Bra was to busy admiring her ring.

"What a rock!" Bra exclaimed smiling……..

Somewhere in Space

"I have to hurry! Something's wrong!" Goten thought feeling uneasy. He pushed a button on the control panel to make the space ship go faster………….

"What the hell is he going off about?!" Bra impatiently waited behind a door way for Azen to announce their engagement.

"He's taking forever!" Bra complained listening to Azen talk about how much he loved her and how happy he was and other things Bra could care less about.

All Bra wanted to do was walk down the royal red carpet and take her throne as Queen of the Universe. The impatient princess was about to cut Azen's speech short when someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her down a dark abandoned hall………………..

Authors Note- Who's trying to kidnap Bra? Whoever it is better watch it cuz the Saiyan Princess will blast them into another dimension! Anyways! I know my chapters are getting shorter but the last one's are long and really good! Bra's about to get what's coming to her!


	12. Fight Over The Saiyan Princess

"Let go of me or I'll blast you into another dimension

"Let go of me or I'll blast you into another dimension!" Bra threatened fighting her attacker.

"Clam down Bra." A familiar voice said soothingly.

"Goten?" Bra asked shocked to see him since he was supposed to be locked up in a dungeon on the Planet Vegeta.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Bra demanded.

"I'm here to tell you that I love you. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you. You're meant to be together." Goten said emotionally.

"No! It's over! What we had was just a fling okay! I don't love you!" Bra said harshly.

"That's not true! I know you love me!" Goten argued.

"No I don't!" Bra screamed frustrated Goten wouldn't give up.

"She's telling the truth." A cynical voice agreed with Bra. Goten and her looked up to see 17 staring down at them.

"The Saiyan Princess doesn't love anyone but herself. She's nothing but a spoiled little brat who thinks she can get whatever she wants." 17 called Bra out.

"Look who's talking Mr. I think all girls want me!" Bra countered.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Goten questioned the intruder.

"My name's 17 and I'm the Saiyan Princess lover." 17 answered.

"Whatever! You wish!" Bra laughed.

"No. You're going to wish you never messed with me once I'm through with you!" 17 threatened.

"Oh! I'm so scared." Bra faked it not afraid of anybody.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Goten played the role of Knight in shinny armor.

"Stay out of this! She's mine!" 17 warned powering up.

"No! I love Bra and I won't let anyone ever hurt her!" Goten swore powering up and blasting 17 with a kamehameha.

"Fool! You've just made the biggest mistake of your miserable life!" 17 yelled mad attacking Goten with blasts………….

Authors Note-Let's get ready to rumble! Yeah! The fight of the millennium is on! 17 vs. Goten. You know you love it! The hot killer android versus the hot noble Saiyan Knight! Who do you think is going win?


	13. 17 vs. Goten

"Let go of me or I'll blast you into another dimension

"I am so loving this!" Bra smiled evilly watching 17 and Goten fight over her.

"Yeah! Get him! Get him!" Bra cheered on neither one but for a good fight.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Saiyan power!" Bra cheered as Goten hit 17 with a powerful blast.

"Kamehameha!" Goten blasted 17 at maximum force.

"Good always triumphs over evil." Goten claimed thinking he had won.

"What?!" Goten gasped shocked when the smoke from his blast cleared and 17 wasn't lying there seriously injured.

"Hey! Looking for me?" 17 asked. Goten turned around to face 17 but wasn't fast enough. 17 punched gotten in the face hard, knocking the Saiyan Knight to the ground right in front of Bra.

"You didn't really think he'd go down that easily did you?" Bra asked Goten. 

As Bra shook her head disapprovingly at Goten's over confidence about his power 17 sneaked up behind her then grabbed her.

"Let's go your highness." 17 whispered seductively.

"When hell freezes over!" Bra smirked flipping 17 off her.

"You're coming with me weather you want to or not!' 17 fumed powering up to blast her. Bra could have easily blocked 17's attack but Goten stood in front of his love and took the blast for her.

"That was smart." Bra said sarcastically as Goten fell to the ground badly hurt.

"Now that I've killed you knight in shinning armor you'll be easy to take down." 17 smiled wickedly.

"Whatever! You might have been strong enough to defeat a third class knight but you'll never win against the Saiyan Princess." Bra stated getting into a fighting stance…………………

Authors Note- Bra vs. 17! Ha! I'm loving this! I know what you guys are thinking! It's a Vegeta's Lil Princess fic so of course Bra's going to win! Yeah that's almost always right but didn't I say this was a fic where Bra get what's coming to her? Well guess what! In the next fic 17 get's his revenge on the Saiyan Princess! But what kind of revenge?


	14. The Death of Bra

"Let go of me or I'll blast you into another dimension

17 made the first move. He attacked Bra with a series of punches.

"Ha!" Bra laughed as she easily dodged and blacked all of 17's punched.

"Ahhh!" 17 growled furious when Bra grabbed his wrist stopping his fist millimeters from her face.

"Is that all you got for me baby?" Bra asked evilly as she twisted 17's arm and looked straight into his eyes. 17 could of sworn he saw fire flash in Bra's eyes.

"Bitch!" 17 growled in pain.

"Yeah. But you know what baby?" Bra asked digging her long sharp nails into 17 drawing blood.

"I'm the badest bitch!" Bra proclaimed letting go of 17 and attacking him with powerful kicks, punches, and deadly blasts. 17 was also very fast and avoided most of Bra's attackes.

The Saiyan Princess turned up the heat and did a high kick hitting 17 in the face. The furious android countered with a punch. Bra did a back flip and avoided it then did a front flip and kicked 17 in the chest.

"That's it!" 17 thought angry. He powered up then grabbed Bra and forcefully pinned her to the floor. 17 smiled wickedly enjoying being in control of the Saiyan Princess.

"Looks like the evil Saiyan Princess's fallen for me." 17 smirked looking down at Bra then leaning down to kiss her.

"Go to hell!" Bra fumed kicking 17 off of her and getting up.

"Final Flame!" Bra screamed blasting 17 with her deadliest move.

"Ahhh!" 17 cried in pain as the sizzling hot blast hit him. He crashed into a wall hard then fell to the floor.

"You're pathetic!" Bra insulted walking up to 17.

"I can't believe I ever wasted my time on you." Bra said looking down at 17 and kicking him while he was down. Bra smirked hearing 17 cry out in pain.

Rage exploded in 17 as Bra walked away laughing at him. The killer android got up and grabbed one of the historic swords off the wall.

All the screaming woke up Goten. He slowly opened his eyes to see Bra walking towards him.

"No!" Goten gasped as 17 appeared out of nowhere right behind Bra holding a dangerous sword.

"Bra!" Goten screamed desperately but the Saiyan Princess never heard his warning.

"Ahhh!: Bra gasped as 17 stabbed his sword right through her.

"Noooo!" Goten cried as Bra fell to her knees then fell limp against the sword.

"Nooo! Bra!" Goten fought back tears as 17 slowly pulled the sword out of Bra. Goten ran and caught her in his arms.

"Bra! Please! No!" Goten whispered as Bra Vegeta the Saiyan Princess closed her eyes forever.

THE END!!!!!!

Authors Note- I know I totally killed Bra "Death of Aeris" style but I love Final Fantasy 7! I wanted to cry when Sephroith killed Aeris. I love the "Death of Aeris" song. I almost cry every time I hear it! I was listening to it when I wrote this.

Anyways! I could be very evil and end the fic here so you never know what really happens to Bra. But if you guys review I'll finish it!


	15. Only A Dream

"Let go of me or I'll blast you into another dimension

"Bra! No!" Goten cried over the loss of the love of his life.

"Finally. The Saiyan Princess got what she deserved." 17 stated coldly his words turning Goten's sadness into anger.

Goten looked up to see 17 smiling evilly at his sword dripping with Bra's dark red royal Saiyan blood.

"I'm going to kill you!" Goten fumed hate and revenge taking over him making him instantly go Super Saiyan.

Goten gently laid Bra down then got up and faced her murder.

"Kamehameha!" Goten said slowly letting his fury power him up then he blasted 17 with everything he had.

"Ahhh!" 17 yelled as Goten's powerful blast hit him killing the android.

"What's going on?" King Azen demanded as he arrived at the scene with his royal guards.

"No!" Azen gasped when he saw his fiancé lying on the ground dead.

"Bra!" King Azen rushed to her but it was to late. He gently picked up Bra holding her close to him silently crying.

"My love." Goten whispered sadly trying to get close to Bra but King Azen pulled back.

"You! You did this! You killed her!" King Azen accused Goten who was covered with Bra's blood.

"No! No I didn't! I loved her! I tried to save her!" Goten argued.

"Guards! Arrest him!" King Azen ordered. They obeyed and grabbed Goten.

"You will be tortured then executed for the murder of Princess Bra of the Planet Vegeta!" King Azen said full of hate.

"No! I loved Bra! I would never hurt her!" Goten fought as the guards dragged him away from his love once again.

"No! I loved her!" Goten screamed desperately over and over……………

"No!" Bra screamed waking up scared.

"What a nightmare." Bra said trying to catch her breath.

"Maybe I shouldn't play with guys." Bra said out loud remembering all the pain and suffering her evilness caused.

"I should stop treating guys like my play things before they turn against me." Bra said learning the moral of her dream.

"Tomorrow I'll break up with 17 and Goten." Bra swore feeling really bad about playing them.

Bra took a deep breath and tried to go back to sleep hoping it wasn't to late to change her evil ways and that her dream wasn't a warning of what the future held for the Saiyan Princess……..

THE END!

Authors Note- Hello! Did you really think I was going to kill my character? Whatever! You know the Saiyan Princess #1!


End file.
